Electrosurgical devices use electrical energy, most commonly radio frequency (RF) energy, to cut tissue or to cauterize blood vessels. During use, a voltage gradient is created at the tip of the device, thereby inducing current flow and related heat generation in the tissue. With sufficiently high levels of electrical energy, the heat generated is sufficient to cut the tissue and, advantageously, to stop the bleeding from severed blood vessels.
Current electrosurgical devices can cause the temperature of tissue being treated to rise significantly higher than 100° C., resulting in tissue desiccation, tissue sticking to the electrodes, tissue perforation, char formation and smoke generation. Peak tissue temperatures as a result of RF treatment of target tissue can be as high as 320° C., and such high temperatures can be transmitted to adjacent tissue via thermal diffusion. Undesirable results of such transmission to adjacent tissue include unintended thermal damage to the tissue.
Using saline to couple RF electrical energy to tissue inhibits such undesirable effects as sticking, desiccation, smoke production and char formation. One key factor is inhibiting tissue desiccation, which occurs if tissue temperature exceeds 100° C. and all of the intracellular water boils away, leaving the tissue extremely dry and much less electrically conductive. However, an uncontrolled flow rate of saline can provide too much cooling at the electrode/tissue interface. This cooling reduces the temperature of the target tissue being treated, and the rate at which tissue thermal coagulation occurs is determined by tissue temperature. This, in turn, can result in longer treatment time, to achieve the desired tissue temperature for cauterization or cutting of the tissue. Long treatment times are undesirable for surgeons since it is in the best interest of the patient, physician and hospital to perform surgical procedures as quickly as possible.
RF energy delivered to tissue is unpredictable and often not optimal when using general-purpose generators. Most general-purpose RF generators have modes for different waveforms (cut, coagulation, or a blend of these two) and device types (monopolar, bipolar), as well as power levels that can be set in watts. However, once these settings are chosen, the actual power delivered to tissue can vary dramatically over time as tissue impedance changes over the course of RF treatment. This is because the power delivered by most generators is a function of tissue impedance, with the power ramping down as impedance either decreases toward zero or increases significantly to several thousand ohms.
A further limitation of current electrosurgical devices arises from size constraints of the device in comparison to tissue that is encountered during a single surgical procedure. During the course of a single procedure, for example, a surgeon often encounters a wide variety of tissue sizes. Surgical devices often come in a variety of sizes because larger segments of tissue physically require commensurately larger electrode jaws or tips, but smaller segments of tissue often are not optimally treated by the much larger size RF device. It is undesirable to require numerous surgical devices during a single procedure, because this wastes valuable operating room time, can make it difficult to precisely relocate the treatment site, increases the risk of infection, and increases the cost by increasing the number of different surgical devices that are needed to complete the surgical procedure.
For example, a bipolar saline-enhanced tissue sealing forceps that has jaws long enough to effectively seal a 30 mm length of tissue may not be desirable for sealing a segment of tissue that is 10 mm in length. Excess saline from one of the electrode jaws (for a bipolar device) can flow to the other electrode in the space where there is no intervening tissue. This flow of electrically conductive saline can act as an electrical resistor in parallel with the electrical pathway through the target tissue. Electrical current flow through the saline can divert or shunt RF energy away from going through the target tissue, and slow down the rate at which the target tissue is heated and treated.
A surgeon may first be sealing and cutting lung tissue as part of a wedge resection using the full 30 mm jaw length 2–3 times to remove a tip of a lobe of lung for biopsy. If the intraoperative histopathology indicates that the suspected tissue has a malignant tumor, then the surgeon may convert the procedure to a lobectomy. As part of the lobectomy the surgeon will want to seal and cut large blood vessels that supply the lobe. Alternatively, the surgeon may want to toughen up or coagulate large vessels with RF and then apply a ligating clip to assure hemostasis before cutting. Even compressed, these blood vessels might only fill a small fraction of the 30 mm length of electrode jaw. For at least the reasons identified above, this is an undesirable situation with current electrosurgical devices.